Leben oder Sterben
by Turmwache
Summary: Hammond sagte Dr. Jackson, dass dieser sich irrt. Ist die Angelegenheit so teuer, dass SG1 mit dem Leben bezahlen muss? Woher kommen die Signale wirklich?


Vorwort: Eigentlich dachte Jack, am Abend Schlafen gehen zu können; doch als die Nacht gekommen ist, sind andere Dinge wichtig. Hat er noch eine Möglichkeit, auf Daniel böse zu sein, oder ist er tot? Doch lest selbst.. 15.5.07 

Leben oder Sterben

Kapitel 1

Jack murrte. Sam wusste, dass er sich langweilte, Sekunden bevor der Colonel es aussprach. „Es ist zu ruhig hier" sagte Jack O´Neill leise. „Was gibt es für einen Grund, uns eine halbe Stunde vor dem Stargate warten zu lassen?"

Daniel schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch brachte er keine drei Wörter heraus. „Ich finde, -"

General Hammond betrat den Besprechungsraum, in dem SG-1 saß. Alle blickten zu ihm auf. „Entschuldigen sie die ungeplante Pause," er setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches. „ein Zwischenfall ist eingetreten. Unsere Techniker haben ein Schwarzes Loch ausgemacht, auf dem Weg zwischen hier und ihrem nächsten Ziel." Jack unterbrach ihn. „Das Ziel, diesen Planeten, den wir ungefähr," er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr „jetzt betreten haben wollten?"

„Ja, Colonel." sagte Hammond, und fügte schnell an: „Wegen dem Schwarzen Loch ist es notwendig, ihre Mission zu PX3-559 zu verschieben. Zumindest solange, bis geklärt ist, ob das Stargate sie heil transportieren kann trotz der Anomalie. Major Carter, ich hätte gerne, dass Sie sich den Technikern im Kontrollraum anschließen und bei den Berechnungen helfen."

„Ja, Sir." meinte Carter. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?" fragte Daniel, und auch Teal´c blickte sie an.

„General, ich habe über das Thema Schwarze Löcher in Verbindung mit Stargate -Reisen bereits eine Abhandlung geschrieben. Wie ich darin ausführte, hat das Stargate einen Sicherheitsmechanismus. Reisen sind nicht gefährl…"

„Ich habe ihren Aufsatz dazu gelesen, Major." sagte Hammond.

Carters Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte den General erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie begründen darin plausibel, dass Materie, die durch das Tor geschickt wird, zusammenbleibt, auch unter Einwirkung starker Gravitation von einer Seite." „Stimmt, Sir." „Doch hier liegt der Fall etwas anders", fuhr Hammond fort, gerade als Daniel Jackson einen Einwand brachte.

Der General hob die Hand: „Dieses Schwarze Loch nun liegt nicht irgendwo neben ihrer voraussichtlichen Route, sondern genau darauf. Sämtliche Simulationen zeigen bisher an, dass sie diese Reise nur auf der Anomalie beenden können, und das Überleben sie nicht. Das," nun verzog sich sein Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln, und er nahm Blickkontakt zu Jack auf. „ist der Grund, warum ich sie eine halbe Stunde warten lassen musste." Carter grinste unwillkürlich und verbarg es rasch. Ganz offenbar hatte der General Jacks Murren gehört.

„Nun, weggetreten." Befahl Hammond.

Er und Carter verließen den Besprechungsraum über die Treppe nach unten, zu den Technikern im Kontrollraum. Daniel und Jack ließen sich mehr Zeit. Teal´c saß noch. „O´Neill," sprach er jetzt. „ist ein Schwarzes Loch einer dieser verdichteten Planeten, die alles an sich ziehen, doch nichts mehr weg lassen?"

„Genau das," bestätigte Jack O´Neill.

„Hast du das nicht gewusst?" entfuhr es Daniel. „Sam hat uns doch einmal erklärt, was es macht."

„Carter hat eine Menge darüber gesagt," stimmte Jack zu, „und ich kann mich nur an die ersten fünf Minuten erinnern."

„Samantha Carter erklärte uns den gesamten Aufbau des Loches. Es ging alles in meinem Kopf drunter und drüber. Als Primus von Apophis hat man mich nicht den Aufbau des Weltraums gelehrt."

„Oh, ja. Natürlich nicht." Sagte Daniel.

Die drei verließen den Raum. „Ab in die Quartiere," ordnete Jack an. „Wir sehen uns um 1600 h zur Lagebesprechung im Kontrollraum mit General Hammond und Carter."

Kapitel 2

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Hammond in die geschäftige Stille des Kontrollraumes hinein.

„Fast alles läuft nach Plan." antwortete ein Techniker prompt. „Die Sonde, die sie uns 15 Minuten nach Entdeckung des Schwarzen Loches durch das Tor schicken ließen, sendet immer noch. Jedoch können wir ihren Standort nicht bestimmen, weil wir keine Karte haben, die so weit entferntes Gebiet wiedergibt. Wir haben inzwischen die Flugroute dieser ersten Sonde analysiert. Sie ging," er holte Luft. „direkt durch das Schwarze Loch."

Hammond schluckte ungläubig. „Und die zweite Sonde?"

„Hat das schwarze Loch nicht überstanden. Ebenso wie die dritte Sonde zerstört wurde. Nur die erste Sonde ist definitiv nicht kaputt gegangen."

„Wir schicken von jetzt an nichts mehr hindurch."

„Scheint eine ziemlich kostspielige Sache zu sein." merkte Jack an, der in diesem Moment den Raum betrat.

Carter blickte von einem Kontrollpult auf. „Wo ist Daniel?"

„In seinem Büro. Wieso?" fragte Jack.

„Nun, hier sind vor einer Weile ein paar seltsame Symbole auf dem Desktop aufgetaucht. Keiner von uns kann sie lesen. Aber sie stören unsere laufenden Simulationen nicht."

„Aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht?" Jack schnitt eine Grimasse des „nicht-verstehens".

„Ahm, ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube, dass uns diese Symbole übermittelt worden sind. Von außerhalb, vielleicht von dem Planeten, auf den wir ursprünglich reisen sollten." antwortete Sam.

„Sie meinen PX3-5blabla? Wie sollte jemand uns von dort was senden, ich denke, das dicke Loch liegt davor?"

„Daran arbeiten wir gerade, das herauszufinden, Sir." sagte Carter. Sie rollte mit ihrem Drehstuhl zu einem Techniker neben ihr, der sie angestupst hatte und eine Gleichung bestätigt haben wollte. Jack beobachtete sie beim Arbeiten. Sam schien etwas im Kopf zu überschlagen, und machte mit ihrem Bleistift eine Notiz. „Das stimmt so." murmelte sie zu dem Techniker.

„Irgendwie werde ich hier nicht gebraucht." brummte O´Neill. Er dachte an Teal´c, der wohl in seinem Zimmer hockte und meditierte, und an Daniel, der sicher etwas übersetzte. Das brachte ihn auf das zurück, was Sam vorhin sagte. „Ähm, Leute, ich hole dann mal Daniel her."

„Tun sie das." Der General war der einzige, der auf ihn reagierte. Sodann ging er hinaus, Richtung seines Büros. Der Colonel folgte ihm und bog in den Gang ab.

Jack klopfte an Daniels Türe. Keine Reaktion. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an, lauschte auf Geräusche. Nichts. Langsam drückte er die Klinke hinab, nutzte seine antrainierte Fähigkeit, sich lautlos zu bewegen. Der Archäologe saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm in einem Stuhl, nach vorne gebeugt über einem Wälzer, hektisch etwas notierend. Schwer ließ Jack seine Hände auf Daniels Schultern sinken. Fast sofort sprang Daniel auf. „Jack!" beschwerte er sich. Das Buch lag aufgeschlagen und verblättert am Boden, Bleistift und Papier daneben, Daniels Brille schief an dessen Ohr baumelnd. „Machen sie das nie wieder, Jack."

„Das kommt davon, dass sie immer so tief in ihre Arbeit versunken sind."

„Nein, uhm, sie haben sich angeschlichen!" Jackson griff sich das Buch, grabschte nach den verlorenen Utensilien, und schaffte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Kann schon sein." Jack wiegte den Kopf. „Aber hätten sie aufgepasst, wäre das nicht passiert." Er griff nach Daniels Brille und setzte sie ihm vorsichtig gerade auf die Nase.

„D-Danke." Daniel schaute etwas verwirrt.

„Ich soll sie in den Kontrollraum holen. Die haben da ein paar Runen und brauchen Sie."

„Ich komme… glaube, momentan komme ich hier sowieso nicht weiter."

„Ein Engpass? Sie wissen nicht weiter?" fragte Jack.

„Nein; eher so: Jemand hat mich erschreckt, und mein Herz schlägt zurzeit mit 130 Schlägen pro Minute." Er versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht, musste jedoch schließlich leicht Grinsen. „Ich wette, da wüssten sie auch nicht, wo sie stehen geblieben waren."

„Kann sein. Kommen Sie, Daniel." Sie verließen das Büro und gingen zu Carter.

Kapitel 3

„Und das ist wirklich von außen gekommen?" fragte Daniel, auf ein paar Runensymbole deutend. Ein Techniker schob auf Carters Geheiß seinen Stuhl zu Daniels und erklärte es ihm. Gerade als Daniel Jackson alles erfahren hatte, betrat Teal´c den Kontrollraum. Er gesellte sich zu O´Neill. Sam blickte auf die Uhr. 16.00 Uhr.

„Ok, dann wollen wir mal." Daniel bat Carter, ihm die Symbole zu kopieren und auf einen Pc zu schicken, an dem nicht gearbeitet wurde. Anschließend setzte er sich dort nieder, und begann mit der Übersetzung.

Kapitel 4

Um 17.30 Uhr klopfte Jack O´Neill an General Hammonds Büro. „Sir, Dr. Jackson hat etwas herausgefunden. Und die Techniker um Major Carter haben die letzte Berechnung abgeschlossen."

SG-1 versammelte sich im Kontrollraum.

Daniel: „Die Runen sagen, wir sollen, wenn unsere Sonne untergeht, das Stargate benutzen. Wir sollen einen Planeten anwählen, der… nun, an der Stelle bin ich mir nicht hundert Prozent sicher."

„Was?" fragte Jack.

„Sie sagen, wir sollen PX3-559 anwählen. Und durchgehen."

„Sir!" warf Carter entschieden ein. „Bei allem Respekt, das halte ich für eine Falle. Sämtliche Ergebnisse der Simulationen liegen uns nun vor, und alle sagen, dass die Bahn des Materiestroms auf dem weg zu 559 durch das Schwarze Loch führt. Und dort kann nichts hindurch. Es wäre unser Ende, dort hinzugehen."

Hammond wiegte den Kopf.

„Dieser Text," begann Daniel wieder. „bezieht sich eindeutig auf den heutigen Tag."

„Sind sie sich bei dem Zielplaneten ebenso sicher?" fragte Jack scharf.

„Nun, ähm-" Daniel blinzelte.

Carter: „Wir, und alles, was wir mitnehmen, würde in dem Schwarzen Loch zu Ende gehen."

Daniel: „Doch, eigentlich bin ich mir sicher." Jack starrte ihn an. Daniel zögerte, doch schließlich fuhr er mit fester Stimme fort: „Ich glaube, dass ich mir sicher bin. Jemand schickte uns eine Nachricht, dass wir heute bei Sonnenuntergang 559 besuchen sollen. Da stand noch etwas von „Empfang bereiten."" Jack verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, wenn uns das die Goa´uld geschickt haben, werden sie ein Festmahl abhalten, wenn wir dabei sterben."

Hammond: „Schicken wir eine Sonde durch, und warten, was für Daten kommen."

Jack: „Jaa! Das wollte ich auch gerade sa…-"

Daniel: „Nein!" Wieder richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn. „Da gibt es ein Problem. Diese Runen meinen nicht einfach die Zeit des Sonnenuntergangs auf der Erde, sondern exakt den einen Punkt, an dem sie untergeht. Wenn wir gehen, gibt es nur eine Zeit, zu der wir das den Runen nach gefahrlos tun können."

„Oh toll!" raunzte Jack. „Das nennen sie gefahrlos, den Runen vertrauen?"

„In ein schwarzes Loch zu reisen?" fügte Sam an.

Nun schaltete sich Hammond ein. „Dr. Jackson, keiner wird gehen. Wir passen den Augenblick des Sonnenuntergangs ab, und schicken zu dieser Zeit eine Sonde los." Er fixierte den Archäologen. „Ist das klar?"

Kurz fühlte Jack ganz deutlich, dass Daniel widersprechen wollte. Für ein paar Sekunden glaubte er, ein Leuchten in Daniels Augen zu sehen, fast wie Trotz. Sogleich jedoch murmelte Daniel: „Ja, es ist mir klar. Schicken wir eine Sonde."

„Gut." Hammond nickte ihm anerkennend zu. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie gerne sie gehen würden, Dr. Jackson, doch es ist zu gefährlich."

„Du würdest sterben, Daniel." fügte Sam an. Wieder nickte Daniel.

Kapitel 5

Angespannt blickte Jack auf seine Uhr. „Fünf Minuten", bedeutete er stumm zu Carter. In fünf Minuten ging die Sonne unter. SG-1 stand komplett im Stargate Raum. Die Sonde stand vor der Rampe. Über das Funkgerät teilte der General aus dem Kontrollraum mit, dass die Sonde ab jetzt Starterlaubnis hatte. Daniel kaute an seiner Unterlippe.

Die Sekunden verstrichen, wurden zu Minuten.

Endlich fing das Gate, gesteuert von einem Sergeant am Anwahlcomputer, zu wählen an.

Der Ereignishorizont etablierte sich.

Die Sonde startete, rollte die Rampe hoch.

Daniel spannte alle Muskeln an. Es war die Dauer eines Lidschlags, die Jack O´Neill unaufmerksam war, und doch genügte das Daniel, auf das Tor zuzurennen. Er sprang. Jack schrie. Teal´c riss die Augen auf, eine unerwartet starke Reaktion auf Jacksons Tat. Sam schluchzte. Die Sonde vor ihnen blieb stehen. Wer immer sie steuerte, hielt sie an. Im nächsten Moment fasste eine mächtige Woge der Gravitation den Raum, brachte das Stargate zum Zittern, riss an ihnen. Jack, am nächsten zum Tor, nachdem Daniel darin verschwunden war, wurde sofort mitgerissen. Teal´c stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Aus seiner Bauchtasche sah Sam seinen Symbionten herausstoßen, als hätte er Schmerzen. Ihr wurde klar, dass beide wahnsinnige Schmerzen haben mussten. „Das ist das schwarze Loch!" rief sie, so laut sie konnte, und: „Iris schließen." Sie hatte noch nicht halb fertig gesprochen, als auch sie nicht länger auf den Beinen blieb. Das Gate schluckte sie, als wäre es ein Staubsauger. Teal´c krümmte sich, ächzte, und bekam eines der Stahlrohre an der Wand zu fassen. Die Iris knirschte und schloss sich; langsamer als sonst. Teal´cs Wandrohr wurde mit ihm herausgerissen. Der Jaffa flog auf das Loch zu, das so hoch wie eine Autotüre war. Die Iris wurde nach innen verbeult, schloss sich weiter. Der Symbiont verschwand in Teal´c, sein Wirt prallte an das Titan. Die Iris war zu. Der Jaffa fiel zu Boden. Bevor er bewusstlos wurde, warf er einen letzten Blick durch den Raum: Er war alleine.

Im Kontrollraum herrschte der Schrecken. 

Sobald mindestens einer wissen will, ob und wie es weiter geht, ob der Rest von SG1 noch lebt, mache ich mich daran. Hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Gruß.


End file.
